Various content providers and advertisers often determine content to suggest to a user or advertisements to show to the user during a current session with the content provider based on historical analysis of the user's previous history with the content provider and/or other content providers. For example, when browsing the Internet, some advertisement systems will present the user with advertisements for content the user viewed/accessed in a previous browsing session or content similar to what they viewed or accessed in a previous session. These advertisement systems generally analyze various signals from the user's previous browsing sessions before the user begins a future browsing session to determine advertisement content to show the user in the user's future browsing session. However this advertisement content may not be relevant to the when the user begins the future browsing session for a variety of reasons.